1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with an integrated touch screen and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Touch screens are a type of input device that is included in image display devices such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Field Emission Displays (FEDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), Electroluminescent Displays (ELDs), and Electrophoretic Displays (EPDs), and allows a user to input predetermined information by applying a pressure (i.e., pressing or touching) to a touch sensor of a touch screen while looking at the image display device.
Particularly, the demand of display devices with integrated in-cell type touch screen, which include a plurality of built-in elements configuring the touch screen for slimming portable terminals such as smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs), is recently increasing.
General display devices with integrated in-cell type touch screen transmit touch data to a system once every one vertical sync signal (Vsync) that defines one frame period.
Hereinafter, the driving of a related art display device with integrated in-cell type touch screen will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a timing chart showing signals during a display period and a touch period based on one vertical sync signal, in a general display device with an integrated touch screen.
In a general display device with integrated in-cell type self-capacitive touch screen, as shown in FIG. 1, a display period D and a touch period T are time-divided and driven according to a data enable signal during one frame based on one vertical sync signal.